


Missing Shirts

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samPrompt: “Wait…is that my shirt?!”Word Count: 190Parings: Sam x ReaderA/N: Requested by @ just-a-touch-of-sass-and-fandoms for my 800 follower drabble celebration.





	Missing Shirts

Over the last little while Sam had noticed how his shirts would disappear. It started out slowly, losing one or so a week. At first he thought maybe he ruined them on a hunt and they need to get more, until the shirts that went missing reappeared occasionally.  
“Hey (Y/N)?” he asks walking into your room.  
“Yea Sam?” you look up from folding laundry.  
“Have you seen my shirts?”  
“I wash, dry, and fold clothes only. Whatever is yours I put in your room. Perhaps I misplaced and put them in Deans?”   
“Yea, ok I’ll check. Thanks (Y/N).” he leaves and checks with Dean.  
Puzzled he returns to your room a while later when Dean says he hasn’t seen them. By now you’re lounging on your bed reading.  
He looks you over, “Wait…is that my shirt?!”  
You jump looking up. You hadn’t heard him come in.  
“You little minx you’ve had them this entire time.”  
You bite your lip blushing, “Yea…”  
“Why?”  
“I like the way they smell. They smell like you, like home.”  
His features soften and he sits by you, kissing you softly.  
“I like them on you.”


End file.
